dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Silver Hood
Welcome I am The Silver Hood. If you have any question or comments about me or my Contributions please post here. Comments and Questions IP block The IP you brought to our attention has been... handled ^^ Please contact me directly about issues like this, it's essentially what I was "hired" for. SolarCenturion 23:50, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Due to your recent work I have given you Admin rights, the same as the SolarCenturion. Remember, have fun but be responsible. Netherith 04:43, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. The Silver Hood 04:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hero Missions Hi, I see you are working on the Hero missions as I work on the villain ones. Might I suggest tweaking the format? My read on the game is the following: Each cluster of tasks or "missions" is clustered in a broader missions which is captured in a headline. On the villain side, I am organizing them by headlines. The longer-term goal is to group the missions required to achieve the headline in way that delineates them from those that don't. I.e. Power Lunch Objective Opponents Allies From mentor Essential mission #1 (name) Essential mission #2 (name) Essential mission #3 (name) Side Missions Side #1 From Person X - Name Side #2 From Person Y - Name And obviously add more detail as I can repeat the missions and get more detail. What do you think? :If your are referring to the Hero Mission page, yes I plan on doing it like the Villain Missions Page. As for the Mission itself, It should be more setup like Gorilla Warfare: The top part is the text that is in your journal. * Objectives :list of objectives, ei. your opponents and other tasks * Intro :The intro from the quest giver * Walkthrough :What you need to do to complete your mission. * Result :What you get from the mission. Your rewards. * Gallery :Any picture or images about the mission. Maps, images of objective. As for exteranl links and also see, I really do think we need them. In the Quest Info Box, its fine like we are doing it. But the caption should be (Part Y of X Headline). As for the Headline Missions, we can create a page for those as well. Putting the info in like this: Power Lunch Objective Opponents Allies From mentor Essential mission #1 (name) Essential mission #2 (name) Essential mission #3 (name) Side Missions Side #1 From Person X - Name Side #2 From Person Y - Name The only other thing is tighen up your text. Your putting to much space in. Lastly when you leave a message click the leave message icon. That way it doesn't get lost in someone else message. Then click the signture icon so I know how I am talking to. The Silver Hood 21:13, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. That did not look so spaced when I typed it. Dstepp14 21:51, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :It's ok, the system double spaces in regular edit area. I use the source edit area. I am glad we are talking about the style now rather then later when a bunch of mission are done. It will make everything look nice and neat. The Silver Hood 01:45, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank for the welcome. I'm really getting into this game and will definitely be hanging around. Frost Guard 18:49, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Goodevening Silver Hood, My name is Remy, My dcuo name is vampire remy, I've been playing Dc universe online since the release of it for the playstation 3. I was reading about you and your fellow staff members and saw that i could also become one as well if one of you all allowed me to. I believe myself to be ready to become a staff member and take on the responsibilities that come with it. So if your willing to i would be honored if you would make me a staff member. Thanks for your time and i hope to hear from you soon. 19:42, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Willie "Remy" Taylor Psn Account TH3-_-Gentleman_